


This Is A Story About Succubi. (But They Aren't The Main Characters.)

by TheBlindAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Gabriel/Sam/Adrian, M/M, Multi, No the main characters are not succubi or incubi, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlindAngel/pseuds/TheBlindAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm writing this for a girl who asked for it on a picture from a Supernatural Page. Let's call her BH. So, BH wants a story like this, so I decide to write one. I hope you like it, BH. (Btw, Adrian is a female character that I add to all of my Destiel stories nowadays. She's a cool cat, I promise.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is A Story About Succubi. (But They Aren't The Main Characters.)

"Jesus Sam, it's just for a case. Don't be so bitchy about it."

"Well, Adrian, I'm sorry I'm a little protective over them due to them being  _wanted by Metatron."_

 _  
_ It wasn't always like this. Adrian usually got along with Sam, hell, they've been doing the forbidden dance for almost three months now, but it's kind of their thing. They already argue with their siblings, so it's something they've become used to. Anyways, the team had a new lead on a case they'd been working on and off for almost a year, so a new lead meant working with the witnesses. In this case, going on dates with said witnesses.

Sadly, Gabriel and Castiel were the wanted ones. The twin sisters just would not give up on hounding the angelic brothers, which worried Sam and Dean more than they would like. Ashley and Marissa, were their names, and both had 'smoking hot features', according to Charlie. When they refused to give any information without a date with Heaven's finest, well, they needed the help. So, with a nervous cough, and some serious styling, the men were off to their dates. That doesn't mean they went alone. 

Someone could get hurt, ya know?

Everybody had arrived nicely dressed, with weapons hiding in their respective suit jackets or purses, and the couples were seated. Charlie and Kevin sat at a small booth near the back door, to make sure nobody escaped if a monster attacked, while Sam and Adrian sat at a table near the double date, to keep an ear out in case something went awry. Last, but not least, Dean and Crowley sat at the bar, drinking cocktails, or in Dean's case, the strongest whiskey the restaurant owned.

Which leads us, my dear reader, to Cupid's Bar and Grill. The Sanatini sisters wanted to go somewhere classier, but Gabriel quickly mentioned that it had amazing steaks and fantastic red wine. He wanted to make sure that they weren't figured out. The night went okay, for the most part.

Until someone messed up big time. 

Dean turned his head sharply to the table where his angel was sitting at. ( _Wait a fucking minute, Winchester. Did you just say 'your angel?' You know what, fuck it. Your angel._ ) Castiel had abruptly stood up, after one of the girls, his date to be exact, had spilled her wine all over the front of his pants. She acted shocked for a minute, but then smirked, giggled, and said, "Oops, my bad. I could, you know, help you clean that off in the bathrooms," she seductively whispered. "No, no. That's fine. I can do it myself." Her face shifted to one of annoyance, then disappointment, and she replied, "Oh, okay. Sorry." Her eyes drifted away, until they met with Dean's. He looked around, then turned back to her, putting two fingers to his head and acting like he was shooting his brains out. He then pointed a finger at the woman. Marissa? Ashley? He didn't know, nor did he care, at the time, but telling by the look of horror on her face at that moment, he had succeeded in getting his point across.

She didn't even look at Cas after that.

The rest of the dinner went smoothly, and Marissa didn't wish to stay for dessert, instead complaining about her head hurting, so the group got up to leave. Gabriel paid, and after making sure that they were safe enough to drive home, walked them to their car. Castiel told them that he would be heading 'home' on the bus, so he would have to 'make haste' to get to the station on time. his date didn't even say goodbye. Instead, it was her sister, which Adrian could tell was Ashley, by the stench of her perfume. Something was off about it. Usually, Adrian could tell a perfume by it's scent, having smelled every one created, but couldn't put her finger on the type the woman used.

She quickly, but quietly, walked over to Gabriel, and after thanking him for dinner, tried to kiss him fully on the lips. He was faster though, and quickly put a chaste kiss on her left cheek. She tried to hide the embarrassment on her face, but failed epically. She turned around, and met eye contact with Sam, who slid his first two fingers across his throat in a mock cutting. That didn't scare her, though. No, what came afterwards did. 

She turned back around, and, instead of seeing Gabriel, she saw her nemesis, Adrian Litvak Colt, the first person she ever battled with.

"Ya know, Ashley, I couldn't tell it was you when I first saw you, but after some careful staring, I could see beneath your skin." Adrian stepped closer to her, her face right next to the angel's. "And I definitely know the smell of succubus when I meet one." Ashley looked to her sister for help, but was met with the sight of a gun, that was held by Dean Winchester. He turned to his left, and in an angry voice, told the others to head back. Sam, Castiel, and Gabriel stayed, while Crowley escorted Charlie and Kevin back to the bunker. Dean turned his back to Ashley, who tried to take her chance at escaping. 

That was quickly stopped, though, by none other than her date.

"Whoah, where in Dad's green earth do you think you're going, missy? Try any shit like that, and not only will I smite you, I'll end your sister as well." Ashley stopped her struggling when he said that last part. Dean walked over to the forgotten sister, and pulled his gun on her. "Really? Trying to seduce an angel? Honey, bad idea." Marissa shook with fake fear, then stopped then laughed. Her eyes turned a sickening red. "Oh no, Mr. Self-Hate's gonna hurt little ol' me. What's it to you, sugar?" Dean hit her with his gun when she poured her disgusting venom into her words. "Shut it, bitch. I've already had people try to seduce me and kill me, now look at where that got them." He kicked her in the ankle. "Dead under six feet of dirt." Castiel seemed to have enough of that, as he walked over to Dean. He pulled the gun away from the hunter, and brought out his blade, sliding it swiftly across Marissa's neck, the blood racing out in a steady stream.

Ashley let out a shrill cry of pain, anguish, and terror.

Castiel turned back to Dean. 

"She was trying to seduce you. You are  _mine,_ Dean Winchester. With that, Castiel brought two fingers to Dean's forehead, and teleported them to the bunker, leaving Adrian, Sam, and Gabriel to clean up their mess. Sam turned to Ashley, after hearing her shriek, and slowly brought out his gun. He pointed it at the Succubus. "What do you want? Freedom and a life of running, or death and the chance to see your sister again? I've been to purgatory. It's not bad as long as you stick with your sister." Ashley stopped her tears, and looked at Adrian with a deep sadness in her eyes. She returned her look to Sam. "I want her to do it. I've known her longer. She bested me at battle, and let me live. It's her right." Adrian quickly looked at Sam, who handed his gun to her. With shaking hands, she pointed the gun at Ashley.

 

_BANG!_

 

Ashley awoke with a start. She looked around a room which she had never been in before, and was met with the most amazing sight in her life.

Her sister.

Her living, breathing sister.

Ashley rushed over to Marissa, who gripped her tightly in a hug. Marissa held her as she let out a deep sob, and continued to hold her until she ceased her tears once more. Marissa brought her sister's face up to meet her and quietly asked, "Do you feel the urge anymore?"

 

_In the bunker, two hours later._

 

"So, little sis, where'd you send the girls off to?"

Everything was quiet in the bunker after the fight, and the inhabitants were in their respective rooms. By inhabitants, I mean Crowley. Everyone else was looking in confusion towards Adrian, waiting for an explanation. She shrugged. "I knew Ashley before tonight, and the Ashley I met was a sweet girl, barely out of her teens, bills to pay, and a sickly older sister to look out for. I knew the girls before the monsters. I don't know how she became a succubus, nor do I know how her sister did, but they changed after that. They became rude, repulsive creatures, having to satiate their appetite for the pleasures of the flesh to survive, and it ruined them. They changed so much, but I could still see a sliver of hope in them. So, I sent them off to another universe."

Dean shook his head. "You're telling me, that you did to those girls what Balthazar did to me and Sam?"

Adrian nodded. Dean continued. "Why?" Adrian sat up straight as to stretch her back. "I did it because Marissa was dead in this universe. I put them in a world much like ours, except, they aren't succubi anymore. They're living the lives that they were intended to live, and they have each other."

 

"Isn't that what it's all about? Having each other's backs?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I did the thing from this link:
> 
> https://scontent-lga1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-xtf1/v/t1.0-9/11412411_1586570771608542_938860834588298871_n.jpg?oh=8e6ae51b9c72657405a2676bf98067cc&oe=5618CD02
> 
> (I think that link works. The thingy saying that it was inspired by another work wouldn't work for me, so I posted the link here.)


End file.
